Jeveto Joestar
Jeveto Joestar '''is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Holding Onto Heaven. '''Appearance Jeveto Joestar has the appearance of a normal everyday person, however, he is anything but. He has black hair, eyes that are, usually closed for the most part, but whne opened, reveal black and red eyes. At other times, his eyes are seen completely black. He is white skinned, and has a lean, semi muscular build. He has slim and rounded facial features, however, once in combat, his features are more sharp and terrifying. His is normally seen donning a black dress suit with a crimson undershirt, and black leggings, along with black dress shoes. Once He achieves his heaven form, his hair gets longer, and he ditches his shirts, and just wears his black leggings and shoes. His body is also more muscular as well. Personality Jeveto Joestar used to be very innocent and kind and caring, however, once he was taken in by dio, due to the prophecy, Jeveto Joestar grew up to become an evil, and destructive man, taking in some of the worst traits from Dio, and those who helped raise him, to become the killing machine his is today. He is uncaring, unkind, and will do nothing to get what he wants, similarly to Diavolo. His devilish personality isn't seen in none of his family members, and his is seen as somewhat of a black sheep, to his more kind, and loving family members. Synopsis History Jeveto Joestar was born in 2049, years later after the aftermath of Interwoven Fates. He was the offspring of Jomei Kujo and a an unnamed woman, who was apart of the original Joestar Lineage. However, due to how Jomei's career was, he was unable to be there for his son, so he was left to giving his son to Satsujin Kira. Satsujin Raised Jeveto, when one night, he was kidnapped by one of Dio's Disciples, whom was a stand user, with a Posthumous stand. However, this was a trap, to set up Dio's plan, which would initiate all of Holding Onto Heaven. This was a trap, and Jeveto's family fell for it, and they killed the man whom had kidnapped Jeveto, which would then make the universe crunch into one. Post Universal-Crunch Once the universe had crunched, (falling in line with the prophecy that Dio's Religous group created), Jeveto was immediately kidnapped, and raised by the enemy. Dio utilizied one of his allies' stands, in order to rasie Jeveto up until he was 25, helping him hone his Stand ability, and ultimately get him stronger, until he was able to be successfully used. Abilities See Main Articles, Bloodline Stream / Bloodline Stream Over Heaven: Fighting Gold Lineage Leech Bloodline Stream's main ability is to allow it's user to access their Lineage, I.e, their ancestors, and utilize any ability, and take on any knowledge, or take in any strength that they had possessed, once they were alive. These abilities are increased significantly, if the ancestor in question is alive. The user can take the ancestor's stand, and other attributes and abilities. Teleportation One of Bloodline's more minor abilities, is that it allows it's user to instantaneously teleport to anywhere it deserves. BSOH: Fighting Gold Bloodline Stream Over Heaven: Fighting Gold is the evolution of Bloodline Stream, once it evolves, due to the influence of DIO's Diary. Once Bloodline Stream Evolves, it automatically gives it's users all the abilities, and strengths of their ancestors. Meaning Hamon, Vampirism, and other things, without any of the weaknesses. Also, the User can use Multiple of their ancestor's stands at once, and can even mix and match abilities in order to create new techniques, or even create entire new abilities by combining two previous existing ones. Trivia * The image of this character is Shimazaki from Mob Psycho 100, an anime I recently got finished watching.